


Shieda Kayn Goes to a K/DA Meet and Greet

by theacchi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Era, Plot Twists, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacchi/pseuds/theacchi
Summary: Zed and Shen surprises Kayn with three tickets to his favourite k-pop group for his birthday.What he's not expecting however, is that his crush also wants to go to the meet and greet.I do not own the characters, this is not canon and is fanfiction. All credit goes to Riot Games.
Relationships: Aatrox/Varus (League of Legends), Ezreal/Shieda Kayn, Shen/Zed (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Shieda Kayn Goes to a K/DA Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Sorry for my bad English,it's not my first language. Anyways I have too many ideas for this fic and I'll upload it every week.

Kayn liked k-pop.

No, Kayn loved k-pop. It was all he listened to ever since one of his friends, Aphelios, introduced him to his favourite band. He didn’t think he’d like it much at first, he’d mostly listen to what Zed played on the car radio or Pentakill, which was purely to impress the new trio at school. Not that he didn’t enjoy those types of music but old man music (as he labeled it purely to annoy Zed) and heavy metal got repetative and boring after a while. Not that he’d ever tell that to Zed or his friend group. Zed would complain about how “they don’t make real music anymore” and Rhaast would tease him and call him a koreaboo and a weeb (did he even know what those words meant?). He couldn’t risk losing his spot on the lunch table with the cool kids.

He quickly discovered multiple bands he liked, some boy bands and girl crush bands he immediately fell in love with. But the one that stuck with him most was a girl band that consisted of 4 women. They were called K/DA and Kayn was mesmerised by their style, looks and of course, music. He liked the cool, laid back and rough rap lines by the lead rapper Akali. He was enchanted by the smooth voices of Evelynn and Kai’sa. He was shocked that one of his classmates, Seraphine was collabing with them too. He had overheard her conversations with Rell. He almost laughed at how unbelieveable it seemed. Sure, Seraphine was popular but her being included in one of THE K/DA’s songs? Even Varus was taken aback when he told them.

His favourite member though, was none other than the charismatic lead singer Ahri. He was so excited to find out she had a solo career. He saw himself in her songs and even cried to some of them when he felt off and out of place. He wanted to meet her so badly, he would start bawling about how her songs got him through hard times, not even able to form words.

Kayn sleepily got up from his bed and turned off his alarm. His bi coloured eyes blinked a few times as he checked the date. It was the 12th of July. He tried to process his thoughts the best he could. “Ah, last day of school…” he remembered, slight relief washing over him. School was always that one thing he was struggling with ever since he was little. The only thing that gave him motivation to study was beating Rhaast’s ass on literature, which he never really could. Rhaast never studied but always had more knowledge about the subjects than Kayn did. Same thing went with Aatrox and Varus…

His eyes widened the second he realized. It was his birthday! How much of a clutz must he be to forget his own date of birth? Of course, blocking out most your childhood and trying to repress unpleasant memories sure took its toll on his memory. He lazily threw on a shirt and pants and headed downstairs, hoping for a present from the man he considered his father.

His bare feet stepped down the wooden staircase. He was immediately greeted by Zed and his friend sitting at the small dining table in their kitchen. He wasn’t expecting guests, he should have made an effort to not look like he came fresh out a coffin. The two men turned their heads at the sound of him approaching them. Kayn recognised the guest, it was Shen. Him and Zed were close, some might say a little too close but Kayn knew better than try to decipher Zed’s relationships, the thing that made Zed Zed was his mysterious aura. 

“Good morning.” Zed greeted him with a low tone. Kayn quickly responded with a “Good morning.”, directing it to the both of them. His eyes darted around the room, seaching for a present. However, being the observer he was, Zed noticed and coughed loudly and beckoned with his head to the spare chair, as if demanding Kayn to sit with them. Shen remained silent but gave him a small nod as a form of greeting, he wasn’t the one to talk much, only 1 or 2 words on occasion.

Kayn dragged the chair backwards and sat on it, putting his elbows on the table with his face in his hands. Expectant eyes looked at Zed, not knowing how to start the conversation. Luckily, Zed spoke first.

“So, we know that today is your birthday and we know that you really like those kpops-”. “Kpop bands.” Kayn quickly corrected him, being the pretentious asshole he was. Expecting a scolding about “kids these days having no respect for their elders” he broke eye contact with Zed. Zed gave him a glare with his dull eyes and continued where he left off. “Shen here is actually really close with one of the members, Akali, and he asked her for a ticket to their meet and greet.”. Shen placed three tickets on the table. A look of shock washed over Kayn’s face. Who knew Zed could be so considering? Well, he placed a roof over his head, fed him and treated him like his own son but still.

Kayn felt as if tears could come gushing out his eyes at any moment. That was the last thing he was expecting to get as a birthday present. One of his biggest dreams was becoming true for god’s sake, how could he not be excited? 

Zed must have realised this as he gave Kayn an awkward side hug and blurted with a small voice: “Happy birthday, have a good day at school.”. Kayn thanked him and Shen and bid his farewells to ride his bike to school. Zed couldn’t always drop him off, he had work on certain days. Their conversations were pleasant as Zed drived, he gave Kayn advice and just talked about general stuff like school, coworkers, friends, their interests… Like a real family.

The duo was left alone, again. Zed got up and asked: “Want me to make you breakfast?”. Shen smirked and a slight laugh escaped his lips. “Sure, I could do some food.”. After hearing that, Zed made a beeline to the fridge and picked up 2 eggs and grabbed a pan from the kitchen cabinet. He remembered that Kayn hadn’t had anything to eat. He sighed as he continued to cook their food. ‘That kid has to eat healthier.’ he said to himself angrily. Shen caught up with his darkened mood. “You really care about that kid huh?”. It was true, despite how much Zed tried to deny it. He saw himself in Kayn in a way. Shen noticed it too, ever since Kayn left childhood and became a teenager. He felt as if he was looking at Zed’s younger self. 

Zed remained silent at his question, he just continued preparing the meal.

Kayn arrived at school a little earlier than he usually would that morning. Mainly because he could manuever his way through the heavy traffic with his bike. He had to admit, being active with an empty stomach was hard. That meant his group wouldn’t be there that early. They always came late, making the teacher complain about how those 3 disrupted the class all the time. Then Varus would apologize with a gorgeous grin on his face, almost charming the teacher and the rest of his classmates. Seriously, they all looked ethereal but Varus could get out of any trouble with his looks alone.

Kayn parked his black bike in the parking lot and secured it in place with a lock, just to make sure no little klepto would steal it (as if he didn’t do regular “borrowing trips” to the mall). Putting that aside, he walked towards the entrance with a slight skip in each step and his hands in his pockets. 

As soon as he opened his locker, a stack of homework and missed assignments fell to the ground with a plop. A scowl crept up on his face in pure irritation. ‘This is what happens when you shove everything in and not clean your locker.’ Kayn thought to himself. He took in a breath to try to manage his anger, that’s what counselor Soraka advised him to do when he wanted to destroy everything around him, and crouched down to grab at the pile of undone worksheets and quizzes he wouldn’t dare show Zed.

What he was not expecting to see was an unfamiliar hand picking up the paper. Surprised, the raven headed teen looked up to find none other than Ezreal himself. 

Their relationship was, lets say, complicated. When Kayn first arrived at school, the blond wouldn’t stop annoying him. He flirted with him too, something Kayn occasionally returned as a way to mock him. No one took it that way though, everyone thought they were dating for a while. Though neither of them would mind if-

NO. Ezreal was annoying and loud. You could tell just by looking at him that he was just a spoiled rich kid who was entertaining himself in a public school. His golden locks were always in the right place, he had a fit body, his skin was glowing and his gray-ish blue eyes… Oh Kayn wanted to get lost in those eyes.

At last, Kayn noticed that he was staring for far too long. Ezreal must have noticed too.

He averted his eyes and ignored the other male. It must have gotten to him because in a fake-overly sweet tone he commented: “Aww Shie, I was just trying to help you!” with an overexaggrated pout accessorising his lips. 

“I told you not to call me that.” Kayn growled, his sheer annoyance making the other boy satisfied. He was always like that, getting pleasure from another’s discomfort. Rhaast made sure it was clear, he hated Ezreal’s guts. Thus, Kayn hated him too.

Ezreal’s eyes immediately locked on the shiny pieces of paper that had fallen out of Kayn’s back pocket. Blue pools widened in shock and excitement as a genuine grin replaced his fake pout and a peachy shade of pink spread across his plump cheeks. He swiftly crouched down to swipe the tickets before Kayn could register what happened. 

“Did you get tickets to a K/DA meet and greet?! You’re the last person I would expect to find these from!” Ezreal exclaimed. Then he went on about how he was late and he wasn’t fast enough and how much of a fan he was. The more he rambled, the more panicked Kayn grew. He wouldn’t actually steal them from him right? He couldn’t picture him as a ruthless sadist- unlike the many other students at school.

“Give them back to me or I’ll break your jaw.” Kayn threatened and clenched his fist, though Ezreal didn’t seem all that much intimidated. If anything, he was looking nonchalant with the unimpressed look on his face. “We’ll make a deal…” he began, waving the tickets in his hand. “…you take me to the meet and greet with you, and I’ll date you for a while!” he finished and gave him a big grin.

The dark haired boy’s face heated up and a small noise of shock came out of him. He felt the anger rising again. “Who said I even liked you?” he shrieked and glared at Ezreal with his sharp eyes. “It’s obvious! I can see it in your face when you look at me.” he teased. “You act like you can’t stand me nagging you, but you love it!”

Kayn was left speechless. He was supposed to be the stronger, the superior one in this situation- not some preppy, spoiled brat! It wouldn’t be able to get out of this one easily, it was obvious to him. He had to get rid of him quick and continue tidying up his mess. All that without losing his composure and dropping his bad boy persona.

“So we’re boyfriends now, are we? Fine.” he droned with a lazy smirk dancing on his lips. Ezreal raised a blond eyebrow. ‘Good, that caught the bastard off guard.’ The shocked male began stammering: “Ah, great to hear. Here are your tickets.” He handed them to Kayn and he grabbed at them and shoved them in his backpack, a little too harshly. But, as his hand reached for the messy pile on the ground, a smaller hand grabbed his wrist and with a ballpoint pen, Ezreal started writing something on his pale skin.

Kayn’s hand jerked back out of reflex but was quickly back in place with Ezreal’s “Don’t move.”. He rolled his mismatched eyes and looked into the other’s consentrated ones. He was gorgeous really, Kayn could see why everyone was so interested in pursuing a relationship with him. Ezreal didn’t feel Kayn’s eyes on him and if he did, he let him stare.

Ezreal got up and put the pen back in his blue pencilcase. He gave Kayn a peace sign and a “See you later!” with a kissy face as a goodbye. Kayn’s stomach filled with cringe as he brought his hand to eye level so see what Ezreal had written.

“XX-XXX-XXXX call me xx” he read.

Lunch was going to be interesting.


End file.
